Beautiful Thing
by LazyConfectioner
Summary: Finding beauty in ugliness. A short story on how Law passed time after Marineford and his thoughts. One-shot


**LazyConfectioner here~ A short story on how Law passed time after Marineford and his thoughts. As an inspiration source I'm using writing prompts, if you have an idea and want to share with me be my guest! There may be grammatical mistakes, I'm not a native english speaker. Please review, positive or negative, it helps to improve myself. Enjoy!**

 **One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

I'm a doctor!"

It has been a week since Law declared himself in Marineford, took custody of Strawhat and the ex-Shicibukai. Now he was sitting in front of Strawhat's bed who's been lying in the bed, connected to the machines, sleeping. Law doesn't expect him to wake up before 2 weeks after the operation. His wounds were pretty deep. The lava burned his muscles, bones, tissues… It's a miracle that it stopped before reaching his heart. Due to Strawhat's exhaustion Law didn't have the need of applying anaesthetics but after a while he had to. He preferred his patients and his sick bay quiet, not full of groans that would disturb him. He's content that his two extraordinary patients are well-behaved.

Watching over them became a daily habit. In the beginning he was more interested in the fishman. It wasn't an everyday chance to dissect and research on one. However, when he got too 'interested', his loyal crew had to intervene. As much as the Surgeon of Death liked to experiment, he hated not recovering patients. In order to conserve his own rules he started to focus more on the Strawhat. This patient didn't intrigue any interest from Law because even though he was made of rubber Law had already operated him in full detail, satisfying his curiosity. So sitting beside his bed and reading a book became his new usual habit.

During the time he was watching Strawhat he noticed something peculiar. From day one to today he always had the the same face, lips thin and straight as a line, expressionless, like a sleeping beauty waiting to be awoken. He should have at least a frown for Roger's sake, he had a damn huge hole in his chest.

This boy in front of him confused him to no end. Punching a Tenryuubito, wreaking havoc in Marineford and now sleeping peacefully in his sickbay. He was really fascinating. While gazing at him and being lost in his thoughts Law found himself caressing the younger boys hair. Finding serenity in it while unable to think about what would happen to him after 2 weeks of the same routine, after all he was quite sensitive about his patients.

The next afternoon, after visiting the fishman, he checked on Strawhat and then sat next to him, setting his nodachi near the bedpost where resided also the famous straw hat. While he was indulged in his thick medical book he stopped for a moment and raised his head. He's still not sure if it was instinct or something else that made him stop his book. When he raised his head he was greeted by two big eyes looking at him. Law had to blink a few times to register what was going on. The boy that was supposed to be asleep, at least one more week, was now awake and looking at him. Law couldn't decide; either he was a true genius in surgery or this boy in front of him was truly a miraculous case.

Law didn't know what to expect anymore. Just a mere week ago he saw Strawhat in Sabaody Archipelago; Jumping, laughing, shouting, punching a Tenryuubito, laughing, kicking Marine's ass, getting serious with Eustass for a split second, then in Marineford; jumping into the middle of the war, arguing with the Whitebeard, leading the battle and finally becoming a living corpse. Having so many emotions in such short time wasn't healthy. Yet the look he was getting from those dull eyes were piercing through his skin. Law felt disturbed by the expressionless face, more likely from those empty eyes. It didn't suit to the cheerful boy.

"Continue to sleep, it is still early for you to wake up Luffy-ya."

Luffy for the first time listened somebody and closed his eyes, drifting in a deep sleep. From his face Law couldn't tell if he was dreaming or having nightmares or he was in an absolute darkness.

If Law had never saw Strawhat before, he would describe the now sleeping boy as fragile but he knew very well that it was totally opposite of it, Strawhat was strong, stronger than Law without a doubt. After all he was a D. Slowly Trafalgar Law's thoughts drifted from the Strawhat, from the war and from now to his own life. Wandering through his memories he decided that this sleeping boy was the second beautiful thing happened in his twisted world. That day he swore. He would protect this beauty from being tainted.


End file.
